kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-42
Summary At the Temple of Chaos, Chandra suggests to Agni that they get rid of Brilith. Agni recalls that during the early universe, several gods, namely Chandra, Surya, Marut, Asvins, Indra, and Varuna, tried to pressure him into giving up his engagement to the woman he held in his lap. They said that her soul must be destroyed since she has no place among the new humanity, and he would only condemn her to an existence of endless reincarnations. Back in the present time Agni gets angry, turns white, and slams Chandra into the ground in response. He growls that he only seemed weak the past seven years because Brilith had difficulty maintaining him, but now things are different. Chandra asks him that if Brilith is now so much more useful, why is he even bothering with Gandharva? During Leez's chat with the four priests—Laila, Brilith, Teo, and Siera, Brilith excuses herself due to a headache caused by a certain god. As she walks away, she overhears Laila telling the others that the gods' captive is probably Gandharva, who arrived with a strong rakshasa that will probably return for a certain item. Teo mentions that the rakshasa also kidnapped Kaz, and Leez is shocked to hear his name. At the Temple of Earth, as Gandharva thinks to himself that he should be able to explain the reasons for his actions seven years ago, Brilith approaches him, wondering out loud why a half would be put in a cell that prevents surafication. She then suggests that he must be a rakshasa, but Gandharva denies it. Brilith then suggests that since he can speak, he is actually a nastika. In fact, he is the one who destroyed the worlds she lived on 13 times... "Gandharva". 3-042 anguish.png|won't let go 3-042 white Agni.png|burst of white 3-042 news of kaz.png|news of Kaz 3-042 not a rakshasa.png|kept alive Currygom's comment In Season 1 when Agni became white, Brilith coughed up blood and fainted... Afterword Hey, there's a couple in Hell! Do the other gods not have spouses? There are some that do, and others who have since abandoned theirs, but most of them don't. I had written a few more details about it here, but they weren't the right sort of things to mention aimlessly in an afterword, so I deleted them. Hyung is angry. Agni can use White Assimilation just like that!! Some of you were curious if the current Brilith's difference is only in her knowledge and experience, or if there's a real difference in ability... But now it's a bit more clear, right? The main character can interact more naturally with others now. Leez's hair is mostly outside of her cloak, but some of it is inside as well. How does Brilith feel now? While he was fretting about his situation, Brilith came to find him...! Drum roll! Next week, same time! Notes * Some readers theorized in the past that Marut and Asvins only came into existence after Shiva and Vishnu disappeared. The flashback in this episode shows that they have existed since the early universe. Since they seemed to be closely associated with the 5th-zen gods back then, they were likely then—and still are—the strongest non-primeval gods of their respective jursidictions, Destruction and Resurrection. References